


Alles aus liebe!

by szvms



Category: Football RPF
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, cute and sexy moments, just two guys in luv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szvms/pseuds/szvms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just found that old piece of writing, hope you'll enjoy the show!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Alles aus liebe!

**Author's Note:**

> Just found that old piece of writing, hope you'll enjoy the show!

Bastian is trying not to eavesdrop the conversation, but at the same time he feels like he should check on Lukas. He’s been sharing his life with that man for 10 years. They’ve been discovering the world together. He was always by his side during his ups and downs. If he was actually honest with himself, he'd admit that the older he gets, the more he needs that man in his life. During his sleepless nights, he thinks he may be romantically involved. He always wants to know what’s happening in Lukas life and he gets what he wants easily. Lukas is totally fine with that as far as he knows. It seems like Lukas enjoys thinking that Bastian is his bodyguard, always ready to help him. 

But right now, Basti can’t understand anything at all. Lukas is talking in Polish, which means no new information to discover. He blames himself he doesn’t know a damn word in that language, even though Lukas has always wanted to give him a few lessons. He refused to do it every time. He was too afraid to fail and the most important thing, to let Lukas down. Every time someone mentions Poland, he feels excluded. 

Fifteen minutes have already passed. Basti comes up close, peers the faces that are appearing on the screen. He doesn’t recognize any of them which worries him a lot. The old lady is pointing at him and Lukas turns around quickly. He sees his best friend being all shy and confused.

\- Foreign language, strangers on the screen. You don’t like it, do you?

Bastian blushes hard and doesn’t say a word. He’s enchanted by Lukas’ smile which tells him he doesn’t have to worry and that everything is alright. Basti just nods and leaves the room. The last thing he hears is Lukas laughing at him.

When Poldi enters the room after his long conversation, he finds Basti sleeping on the floor. The man is snoring lightly, his face is all soft and calm. He can’t resist admiring the view. He doesn’t know why, but his heart is pounding hard in his chest. 

*That’s the reality right now I guess…* he thinks as he decides to make a private selfie.

At first, he checks if Basti is actually asleep. When he’s 100% sure, he brings out his iphone, comes closer to his best friend and whispers right in his ear:  
\- You looked cute while taking care of me but actually pretending to not doing it at all.

The selfie is already in his photo album. Basti immediately opens his eyes to find Lukas face a few inches away from his own. He wants to run away but somehow manages to stay in his place, pretending to be mad at Lukas. 

\- Let me answer your previous question…You are right, I don’t like it at all.

Both guys are surprised by this answer but Basti seems to be too confused to look at Lukas. He’s just staring at the floor, waiting for Lukas’ reaction. He knows he pissed him off so much.

\- Okay, you have to learn some basic stuff, then. You know I respect and love Poland, it’s my second home and my family lives here, so you will handle this problem on your own.  
Lukas stands up quickly, leaving the man alone. Basti doesn't run after him. He really can't get up, like something is keeping him there on the floor.

\- You didn’t even wanna learn how to say “I love you” in Polish!

He says with his voice raised.

The thing is, it’s not true. Bast has been overwhelmed, actually. All this time it has been so hard to believe that Lukas has friends and family there, even his own short story. He still feels like he’s not allowed to that part of Lukas life. That’s why he has had such negative attitude. 

But right now, he’s ready to make a step forward. Never before had he been motivated so much. He wonders where all this power comes from and why he cares about it. Normally, he’d just shrug and roll his eyes, but now he feels like he really let him down and wants to make him happy again.

He is so lost in thoughts that he doesn’t hear Lukas taking a shower. At least, he's already made the perfect plan. When he’s back to reality, he rushes to his bed and opens his laptop.  
\- Ok, let’s do that shit

He says way too loud as he types . He’s sitting with a blank expression on his face. Millions of people have been searching the exact thing and in that moment he’s more than happy to have such a handsome Polish man by his side. He clicks on the third link where the Pole says that sentence. He repeats it over and over again and it looks like he’s about to fail again.  
\- Fuck I CAN’T DO THIS!

Basti’s getting nervous. He’s already had that perfect plan but it won’t work if he doesn’t learn to say that sentence. He hears Lukas getting out of bathroom. He repeats it two more times, shuts down the laptop and does what he has planned.

He sees Lukas only with towel resting on his hips. His back muscles are still tense. Basti has always been jealous of his body but he has just realized how wrong his attitude was. Muscles are the result of Lukas working hard, it’s like he’s getting two sexy things in the price of one. He’s happy with what he’s got again.

When Lukas is too busy checking his phone, Basti comes closer and suddenly pins him hard against the wall. He’s looking at half of Poldi’s face. His man is astonished and not able to say a word. Basti is admiring the view, smiling devilishly.

\- Give me the phone. Now.  
Basti is surprised by Lukas’ obedience but he doesn’t comment on it. He replace the phone, keeping Lukas’ in the same position.

\- Turn around please and look at me.

Lukas’ blue eyes are big now. He’s not scared, but that situation is definitely new to him. He doesn’t complain though, so Bastian keeps going.

\- BARDZO Cię kocham.

Basti’s voice is loud and sure. However, the most important thing right now is that he says the sentence correct. No mistakes, but all the emotions literally delivered to Lukas like he wanted to. Lukas is looking at him with disbelief. Five minutes have passed as he starts speaking.

\- Say it again.

Things are moving fast, Bastian realizes they have just got to that sexy part. If he was younger, he’d stop right now, but he wants to make things clear. Lukas seems to be at the same level.

\- Lukas, BARDZO Cię kocham. BARDZO.

\- And what does it mean?

\- “I really fucking love you” without the “fucking” part.

As the rights words have been spoken, Lukas grabs his face and starts kissing him.

Rough.


End file.
